Autobot Anecdotes
by wwheeljack
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of Transformers: Prime's Autobots.
1. Home

**A place for drabbles of any kind based off of Transformers: Prime.**

 **1\. Home**

 **This is a variation of the scene in the Season 2 finale where Ratchet learns of the destruction of the Omega Lock. I wished they would have delved more into Ratchet's response to Optimus' action.**

* * *

Ratchet's excitement at the thought of going home, his real home, was making the orange-and-white mech step with a new lightness. _What will it be like to be home again? What will I do when I get there?_

 _Please contact me soon, Opt-_ Ratchet's thoughts were cut off instantaneously by a sudden explosively loud noise that ripped through the base and reduced Ratchet's HUDs into static.

"Optimus, do you read? An unknown energy spike in Earth's atmosphere is crashing all of my systems. Please tell me this is related to the activation of the Omega Lock…" Ratchet muttered, optics flashing over the now useless screens.

 _Come on! Not know…_ Ratchet thought, anger, confusion, worry racing through his veins. _With everyone of my systems down I have no way of knowing what's going on outside… or on Cybertron. Oh Optimus…_

As Ratchet turned to a different consul he heard a strange sound, like dying energy, boom noise from outside. Ratchet wheeled his gaze to the consul and watched as the feed poured back online.

"Optimus, can you read?" Ratchet asked, his voice tilting on desperation. _Let this energy spike be nothing more than the effects of the Omega Lock…_ He was so desperate to go home, he longed so badly for it, but Ratchet did not wish ill will on any planet, even Earth, for the return of his planet.

The sudden booming voice of Optimus cut through Ratchet's thoughts with a static crackle. "Ratchet, please open a Space Bridge." Optimus' voice seemed off, but Ratchet ignored it as he ran to the Space Bridge control and yanked the lever down.

The activation of the Space Bridge, with its soft, musical lilt, echoed through Ratchet's chassis, his spark twisting with trepidation. What news would his friends bring? Was his home, was Cybertron, finally going to be his home again?

A few moments passed with no sign of his friends coming through the Bridge, which caused worry to increase tenfold in Ratchet's spark. Then the sound of the use of Space Bridge echoed hollowly through the base and Ratchet watched as Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee entered. It took a few moments for Ratchet to realize something was off, the way each of his friend's heads hung, eyes weary and chassis' covered with ash, not to mention that Jack, Miko and Raf were being carried in holding cells by their partners.

"The children? What happened?" Ratchet asked, but none of the Autobots replied, except for a strange look from Bulkhead.

"Somebody say something," Ratchet begged, gaze catching Bulkhead, who had stopped walking just as Optimus walked in and the Space Bridge deactivated.

Bulkhead closed his optics and, with his voice hollow, said, "Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock."

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed. _No… This can't be… Bulkhead must be lying…_ "You did wha-"

"What was necessary, there was no time for another prolonged battle. Not with Earth in imminent danger," Optimus explained, his voice as even as cold as always.

Ratchet could not even bring himself to believe Optimus' words. "So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home?" Ratchet asked and, as the full realization of what Optimus words hit him, the old medic felt his body stepping back, his spark clenching tightly.

"Optimus, we needed that."

"You weren't there Doc," Smokescreen interrupted, his blue optics sharp as his words. "And it's not your place to second-guess a battlefield decision."

Smokescreen words sliced to the core of ratchet's spark. The young mech knew nothing of home, of longing, of needing.

"It most certainly is!" Ratchet snarled, leaning close to Smokescreen with a true ferocity that caused the smaller mech to flinch. Ratchet backed away from Smokescreen, edging closer to the safety and comfort of his consuls, his only link to his old home.

"There had to be another way!" _There must have been one…_

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet." Jack's words turned Ratchet's attention to the humans, all standing to his right.

Raf agreed, "Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth."

"Optimus saved our planet!" Miko snapped, eyes blazing.

"But what about _**our**_ planet!" Ratchet roared, rage and hatred burning to the core of his spark. How could these humans only think so narrowly?

"All of our struggles and Energon spilled, countless sacrifices, for NOTHING?!" Ratchet cried, his arms falling to his side at the disbelief of seeing how little the destruction of the Omega Lock seemed to really be affecting his friends.

Acree turned to Ratchet, her voice cold. "Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. We have another problem here on this world. The 'Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play."

"Really, Arcee? Weren't you the one who wanted to take an oil bath for an entire solar cycle once Cybertron was reformed? You all wanted to go home, right? But now that all of you have these human friends, their planet matters more than ours. I can't believe you guys." Ratchet said quietly, glaring right into the optics of all of his friends.

Optimus opened his mouth to reply but Ratchet silenced his old friend with a glare. "No Optimus, I don't want your excuses. Ever since we got to Earth, it has been your priority, not our home, not _Cybertron_. I can't stay. I can't..." At those words the old medic turned to the Space Bridge control, hurriedly randomizing a set of coordinates as he pulled the lever to activate the Space Bridge.

Ratchet walked to the edge of the Bridge, glancing back at Team Prime, all of whom were watching him silently. Ratchet let out a sad sigh and walked into the depths of the Space Bridge.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Snow

**2\. Snow**

* * *

Bumblebee's tires burned over the black tar of I-80 as the yellow mech passed an aged semi, a trill of impatience burning in his chassis.

Where are we going 'Bee?" Raf's voice pipped up, surprising Bumblebee, for his young partner had been asleep since Bumblebee had left the base. It had been hard for Bumblebee to convince Ratchet to bridge the duo to Utah especially, as the grumpy mech had snapped, because of the very possible threat of Decepticons finding them. Bumblebee had assured the old medic that if anything even seemed off he would call for a GroundBridge immediately. To say Ratchet wasn't a fan of the idea was an understatement but he relented, muttering something about having peace and quiet for the first time, and let Bumblebee and Raf through the GroundBridge.

Bumblebee gave a small _bwob_ to Raf, which only confused the young human more.

"I'll see?"

Bumblebee gave an affirmative _beep_ , tuning up the radio to some soothing music, hoping Raf might go to sleep again. _I want to surprise Raf…_

Raf sighed, and turned to gaze outside 'Bee's window, watching as the salt flats of Utah flashed past. The salt flats, normally dry and cracked white was instead coated with a layer of water, which reflected the mountains in the distant edge of the salt flats onto the water.

A vent of relief escaped from Bee when he felt Raf fall asleep again as Bee took a southward turn onto I-15 purposefully. Bumblebee drove along I-15 for three hours, stopping at his destination with a happy vent.

Bumblebee gave a soft _beep_ to Raf, who woke up slowly, with an exaggerated yawn. Bumblebee _beeped_ at Raf again, informing him to get out. Raf did as Bee asked, though he did so with some hesitation, keeping his gaze locked firmly onto Bumblebee's alt mode.

Bee nudged his partner ever so gently to turn around and, with quiet reluctance, the little human turned and gasped. The ground before him was soft and white, the trees coated with the soft down of snow.

Raf's eyes widened in amazement, awe taking hold of his body. "Snow," the small human whispered, stepping towards a small patch of snow closest to where he and Bumblebee were situated. Raf bent down, reaching his hand out nervously and stroked the snow. Raf leapt backwards, shaking his hand worriedly, a soft film of white snow falling from his hand.

"It's so cold! And soft! Wow…" Raf trailed off, then turned to Bumblebee with a joyful expression on his face. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Bee!" Raf exclaimed, rushing up and hugging Bee's hood spontaneously.

Bumblebee _beeped_ softly, elation coursing through his chassis as his partner continued to cling to Bee, a trace of tears falling from his eyes.

 _.:You're welcome, Raf:._

* * *

 **knowing how much Bee likes Raf, and how much Raf wants to see snow, this happened. *shrugs* these two aren't my favorites but they are pretty adorable.**


End file.
